Curiosity Can Kill A Cat
by Ruvina no Ookami Hime
Summary: Untuk IHAfest Mei: SUKSES. Sebuah pintu kawat menghalangi Nekotalia dari kebebasan. Berhasilkah kucing gendut berwarna kuning ini melewatinya? Dan mengapa Feliciano tak memperbolehkannya keluar? Chara Cat Death.


**A/N: **Didedikasikan untuk IHAfest bulan Mei dengan tema 'SUKSES'. Silakan dibaca~

**Warning: **Chara Cat death. Buat pecinta kucing tolong jangan flame Ruvi... Ini hanya untuk _entertainment purpose only_, bukan buat _bashing_ kucing.

**EDIT: **Maaf Ruvi lupa kasih Disclaimer... Gomen Hidekaz-sama. Hetalia and Nekotalia fully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

.

Nekotalia mengerling ke arah benda persegi panjang yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Pemiliknya menyebut lapisan kawat itu 'pintu', tapi Nekotalia belum pernah melihat pintu seperti itu sebelumnya. 'Pintu' itu dingin, dan cakarnya akan tersangkut setiap kali dia mencoba menggaruknya. Dia juga bisa melihat menembus pintu itu, tak seperti pintu-pintu lain. _Benar-benar pintu yang aneh_, pikir kucing berbulu kuning itu.

Pada awalnya Nekotalia mengabaikan keberadaan pintu itu dan tetap menjalani kesehariaannya seperti biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan dia sadar bahwa pintu kawat itu menghalanginya dari dunia luar. Pintu itu menghalanginya dari kebebasan, dan dari sinar matahari lembut yang biasanya selalu menyapanya pada pagi hari.

Di rumah mereka yang lama, Feliciano, pemilik Nekotalia, akan membiarkannya berjalan dengan bebas keluar-masuk rumah, berjemur di bawah sinar matahari, bertemu dengan teman-temannya...

Tapi tidak di rumah baru itu. Sejak pindah seminggu yang lalu, Nekotalia tak pernah sekali pun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah kecil itu. Satu-satunya temannya di rumah itu hanya Feliciano, yang kini sering meninggalkannya sendirian.

Nekotalia tak mengerti. Mengapa Feliciano tak memperbolehkannya keluar? Padahal di luar pintu itu hanya ada halaman rumah biasa, penuh dengan rumput, semak-semak, pohon, dan bunga. Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatnya tak boleh keluar?

Nekotalia lalu menyusun rencana. Dia ingin pergi ke luar rumah itu. Dia ingin mengetahui alasan Feliciano tak memperbolehkannya keluar. Dia ingin bermain-main di halaman penuh rumput, bermandikan cahaya matahari hangat. Dan yang paling penting, dia menginginkan kebebasan.

Berkali-kali Nekotalia berusaha menyelip keluar ketika Feliciano membuka pintu tembus pandang itu, tapi pemiliknya selalu berhasil mendorongnya kembali sehingga rencananya pun selalu sia-sia. Tapi Nekotalia tak menyerah. Pasti ada saat-saat di mana Feliciano lengah, atau lupa menutup pintu, atau membuka pintu itu cukup lama sehingga kucing gendut itu dapat lewat...

Kesempatan datang pada sebuah pagi normal pada hari Rabu. Feliciano pergi keluar rumah beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali lagi, sepertinya mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Dan dia meninggalkan pintu kawat itu terbuka. Terbuka cukup lebar sehingga Nekotalia dapat keluar.

Nekotalia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia segera berlari melesat melewati celah sempit di depannya, menuju kebebasan, menuju halaman penuh rumput yang indah. Sinar matahari pun seakan memberi selamat padanya, dengan cara mengubah bulu kuningnya menjadi keemasan.

Dia berlari, melompat, berguling, menari-nari penuh kebahagiaan di luar rumah sempit yang ditempatinya, tak menyadari bahwa permukaan tanah di bawahnya telah berubah menjadi lapisan aspal yang kasar.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Pertama, Nekotalia mendengar suara keras dari sebelah kanannya.

Lalu dia mendengar Feliciano berteriak memanggil namanya.

Dia baru mau menoleh ke kanan ketika sesuatu menghantamnya. Dengan sangat keras. Dan melemparnya sejauh 10 meter.

Nekotalia tak sempat merasakan apa-apa.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah kebahagiaan ketika dia berhasil melewati pintu itu, menuju kebebasan.

Kebebasan yang sangat singkat.

Yah, setidaknya dia telah berhasil mewujudkan impiannya.

Lagipula semua kucing masuk surga.

Ya, 'kan?

.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N:** Hidup akhir ngegantung nggak jelas! \(^o^)/

Bagaimana? Nyambung kan sama temanya? 'Sukses' = Nekotalia sukses keluar dari rumah! #ngeles

Buat yang nggak ngerti, Feli nggak memperbolehkan kucingnya keluar karena rumah mereka ada di pinggir jalan, jadi banyak mobil melintas di depan situ. _Curiosity can kill a cat_, rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seekor kucing. Ya itulah dia maksudnya!

Terinspirasi oleh kucing Ruvi yang terlihat sangat _desperate_ ingin keluar rumah. Dia bakal duduk berjam-jam di depan pintu keluar sambil menunggu seseorang berbaik hati membukakan pintu untuknya.

Soalnya kucing Ruvi tiap pagi (jam 5-7) keluar rumah dan balik lagi agak siang (jam 9-11). Iya, dia balik sendiri kalo laper. Cuma akhir-akhir ini dia balik agak telat, sekitar jam 12 sampe jam 3 baru pulang, makanya Ruvi jadi khawatir. Ternyata ketiduran di atep LOL XD

Ya, pintu rumah Ruvi terbuat dari kawat tembus pandang. Dia bisa ngeliat ke luar, makanya dia pingin banget keluar.  
Dan nggak, kucing Ruvi nggak mengalami nasib tragis seperti itu. Setidaknya belum. Mungkin. Jangan sampe deh.

Saa, bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Aneh? Serem? Jangan lupa Review ya~ ^^

**EDIT: **Ngeganti 'rabu' jadi Rabu. Thanks to NeoLavender.


End file.
